Whispers of Rain
by Pixieblade
Summary: Tokito's bored and Kubota has an idea on how to fix that.


**Whispers of Rain**

_Why is it always raining? I hate the rain...he hates the rain...it just freakin' sucks! Why can't we just have the nice shinny sun out for once!_ "Arghh!! I hate this!!"

Kubota watched as his cat had a hissy fit on the living room floor. Hands in his hair Tokito flailed back and forth, still yelling obsinities at the cloud streaked sky. Kubota just went back to reading his book, use to the sudden tantrums the rain caused his little stray.

Sudden pressure against his legs made him raise his book slightly and glance down. Tokito's dark blue eyes glared up at him, his face upside-down as he leaned against him. "So, what are you going to do about it?" he demanded.

"Do about what?" Kubota's reply was as bland as ever as he took in the odd upside-down visage. Cocking his head slightly to the side he put his book down on the arm of the sofa and reached for another cigarette.

"The rain, I'm so tired of the fucking rain everyday! I got do something or I'm gonna go batty in here!" Tokito's face contorted in frustration as he spit the sentence out between clenched teeth.

Kubota glanced thoughtfully at his roommate. "Well, there's the PS2..."

"Already beat it."

"You hungry? There's curry..."

"NO!"

"What about the manga you bought last week?"

"Read it three times already."

"TV?"

"Nothing on."

"Umm...sleep?"

"NO!! God damn it! I'm sooo bored!" Again the flailing.

"You're gonna break something you keep that up."

"Yeah right, I'm not a kid you know, I won't break..."

**CRACK! **

"any..thing...SHIT!! Kubo-chan, you ok?! Are you?! Hey, are you?!"

"Ok, um...ow. That hurt." Kubota shook his head slightly and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Didn't feel broken, but geeze was Tokito's head hard!

"Shit! Kubo-chan? Kubo-chan, you ok?" As his eyes came into focus slowly Tokito's worried face floated in front of his.

"Yeah, think so. Where are my glasses? Everything's kinda blurry." He reached out a tentative hand and rummaged around the floor for them. "Ssss!" Kubota pulled back his hand quickly and stared at the bleeding finger, hissing slightly as he started to raise it to his mouth.

Tokito grabbed the bleeding hand before Kubota could stop him. Leaning in slightly Tokito raised it to his lips and slowly sucked it into his mouth. His tongue gingerly lapped up the blood, leaving the coppery cigarette taste to roll down the back of his throat, burning slightly as it passed. As his tongue ran the length of Kubota's finger he stole a quick look at the older boy.

Kubota's eyes were half lidded as he watched the gentle ministrations of the smaller boy crouched between his legs on the floor. He saw the quick glance and could feel the slight blush warm his roommate's cheeks when a wicked thought came to him. Leaning over he slowly extracted the finger from the boy's mouth, pausing to lightly draw it down Tokito's cheek and over his lips.

Tokito had a slightly drugged look in his eyes, somewhere in the depths of which came the slight registration that this was quickly turning into a very dangerous situation. He started to pull back when Kubota's hand slid around to the back of his neck and pulled him forward.

"Ku..bo..chan?" His pulse quickened as their faces came close enough that Tokito could feel Kubota's breath mingling with his own. His nails dug into Kubota's jeans slightly as he was pulled in closer until their lips met in a hungry kiss.

Kubota's fingers slid through Tokito's silken hair as he clasped the boy closer against his chest. Greedy in his kisses he pressed the youth until it was hard to breathe; before he was forced to slowly withdraw and catch his own breath. Kubota's face shown for a moment in a flash of lightning, hungry in his growing need, just enough to fully snap Tokito out of his reverie. "Kubo-cha..?!"

A sudden shift from Kubota and Tokito was pinned down to the floor, scattering games and books across the wooden surface. Legs outstretched, Kubota had one leg pressed against the boy's inner thigh, his hands holding down Tokito's above his head. "Stop it! Get off! I'm not in the mood for one of your stupid games!" Tokito sputtered into the fading light of the room.

Kubota slid his knee up farther until it pressed lightly into the struggling youth's groin, eliciting a choked cry from his partner. "Who says it's a game? You were bored weren't you? And then you went and broke my glasses... I think that requires compensation, don't you?" His smile was slight, but there was a teasing light in his eyes as he bent closer and whispered in Tokito's ear, "So, let's see if we can get rid of your boredom."

Tokito screwed his eyes shut as Kubo-chan lightly kissed his neck. He felt the hot sensation of his lips and tongue as they traced his collar bone and down to the first button on his shirt. Kubota shifted slightly as he moved one hand to the boy's shirt, pausing momentarily to undo the buttons deftly. His own shirt had never been closed all the way to begin with, and Tokito shivered slightly as the cold fabric brushed against his exposed chest. He murmured Tokito's name into his chest as he continued to trail hot kisses down its surface, stopping only when he got to the hard lines of the boy's pelvis bones.

Tokito squirmed slightly each time Kubo-chan touched him. He couldn't help it, no matter how hard he tried to stay absolutely still, the moment he felt Kubo-chan's fingers or mouth his body burned. He thought if he just waited a bit longer Kubo-chan'd rock back on his heels and laugh at him, saying some stupid one liner and totally making Tokito burn red. For all their 'games' they'd never gone this far before, and Tokito wasn't sure what to make of it all.

Soft fingers brushed across his brow and he looked up startled. _Here it comes, the stupid jokes over, come on, just get it out already!_ "Toki..to..." Kubota's eyes were gentle as he brushed back sweat dampened hair from Tokito's forehead. His eyes widened with the sudden realization that this wasn't going to end in some stupid comment, that this was for real and that he had a choice to make. Now...or never...

Tentatively he reached out a furred hand and ran it down Kubota's chest, nails slightly scrapping the cool flesh. "Kubo-chan..." The words were barely audible against the pounding rain and crash of thunder, but the meaning behind the gesture was clearly understood. Kubota leaned down and once again captured Tokito's mouth with his own. His hand slid from the boy's hip lower, causing him to buck when the cool fingers met hot flesh. His nimble fingers undid buttons and zippers with quick efficiency.

Tokito's whole body felt feverish. He hadn't experienced anything like this before and he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do, but he wanted to do _something_ desperately. He watched Kubo-chan through lowered lashes, one hand curled against his mouth as he tried to suppress the sounds he was incapable of stopping. Kubota nuzzled into Tokito's neck, smiling as he whispered, "Now, now...How am I supposed to hear you when you're like that?" and gently removed the boy's hand. Slowly, Kubota moved Tokito's hand to his own chest, before returning to the boy's lower ministrations.

Salty, nicotine infused kisses were bestowed upon the boy whose hand still lay balled up against Kubo-chan's chest. Tokito burned everywhere, and in his growing need finally started his own actions. His hands slid along his partner's firm chest, lingering over nipples and the hard lines of his collar bones. One hand slid up Kubo-chan's back, grasping his hair tightly he pulled Kubo-chan towards him roughly. "My turn…" he stated, voice thick with desire.

Tokito wanted nothing more than to bury himself in Kubota, and as his lips found some release in a passionate kiss, his free hand worked its way down to Kubota's pants. _Shit! Gotta be more careful…_he thought as his animal like hand ripped the button from the jeans. He prudently took a moment to switch hands while loosening his grip on Kubo-chan's hair. Kubota smiled through the kiss. He was trying so hard it was cute watching him get flustered, but he was reaching a point of no return here, if Tokito didn't start something soon _he'd_ finish it.

It was a subtle pressure, but the warmth of Tokito's fingers cautiously sliding down his length sent a surprised shudder through Kubota. Tokito looked up quickly, he was afraid he'd done something wrong until he saw Kubo-chan's face. Kubota's face was drawn, not in pain, but in unexpressed need. Hung low, with a slight beading of sweat glistening upon his brow, Tokito smiled triumphantly as he watched the seductive way Kubo-chan bit into his bottom lip, lightly moistening it with the tip of his tongue.

Tokito applied more pressure and beamed at the sudden jerk his partner made in response. "To..ki..to.." Kubota lowered his head until they were resting, forehead to forehead, hands crushed between flesh. His eyes were partially glazed over as Tokito pouted, "Ah! And I was just getting you back too!"

"Ha…hahahaha!" Tokito gaped at the laughing man laying atop him. "Oh, so that's how you want to play it, huh? Ok, let's see what you can do!" He raised himself slightly, just enough to firmly grasp the boy's pants in his hand and pull them off. Tokito gasped as Kubota lowered himself again, this time putting mouth to the outside of his underwear. The cloth clung to him evocatively as Kubota's tongue traced his length. Once firmly marked, Kubota slid one hand under the boy's back and raised his hips slightly, all the while pulling his last line of defense from his body.

Tokito was starting to go completely, utterly, mad. The sight of Kubo-chan, _his_ Kubo-chan, laying upon him, sucking his engorged member into his mouth, teeth lightly scraping across the head was too much for him. He twisted his fingers into Kubo-chan's hair as he slammed his cock into the back of Kubota's throat, crying out as he came. As he lay there panting Kubota slowly rose, lightly wiping the cum from his mouth as he leaned over the spent figure. "Well that was fun, but I hope you don't think we're done here?"

Kubota leaned closer and kissed Tokito, pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth, sharing the sticky sweetness as his hand slipped back down to firmly grasp the still erect member. A soft tug made Tokito raise his hips once more. His eyes went wide as first one slickened finger, and then another wormed their way into his body. "Kubo-chan!" He gasped as the older youth deftly withdrew his own member, already slickened with precum.

Kubota couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be completely surrounded by Tokito, by the warmth and closeness he felt just laying next to him in bed at night. He again touched his forehead to Tokito's and while holding his eye's whispered his confession into the dark. So soft only a cat could hear, "I have always loved you. You are the truth in my life, the only thing I can believe in. Your touch makes my breath catch…makes my blood burn. I want all of you, now and forever. Tokito…I love you."

Tokito searched his face, the furiously passionate eyes that were always hidden to the world, except to him, only he was allowed to see the anxiety, the scared boy behind the mask of stoic indifference. His hands rose, hovering above his head before dropping and capturing has chin in his hands. The fiercely passionate kiss was all the answer Kubota needed to thrust his way into Tokito's dark recesses.

A strangled cry arose as Tokito took all of Kubo-chan within him. _This, this feeling of completeness. Is this what I'd been missing, been craving all this time? _"Kubo-chan, I wanna be here always. No matter what, promise me, promise me you won't leave. Promise me you'll always be mine. Ahh…AHH!!"

The heady afterglow lasted hours, long past the storm's end. Wrapped in each other's arms, legs tangled together, Kubota brushed the damp hair away from Tokito's eyes and lightly kissed his lips. The boy mumbled inarticulately in his sleep as Kubota slowly detangled himself from his love. He reached up and grabbed a blanket from the couch and gently cradled his sleeping cat in it. Carefully carrying him into their room, he settled the prone youth into their single bed before sliding in next to him.

Lighting a cigarette he watched the orange glow of the flame bounce across the white walls of their bedroom. He wondered what would happen from now on; _things had to change, right?_ But as Tokito curled up even closer next to him and whispered a last confession into the darkness all doubts disappeared. He snuffed the cigarette out and pulled the boy closer, wrapping himself around the warmth of Tokito's body, "I love you too."


End file.
